falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Timmy Twilliger
Timothy “Timmy” Twilliger is the son of two of the residents of Vault 76. Born and raised entirely within the Vault, he was one of those who set out on Reclamation Day into the wilds of Appalachia to rebuild America. History Like the other residents of Vault 76, Timmy’s parents were among the best and brightest that America had to offer, and were seen as being vital to its future reconstruction. They met inside the Vault, fell in love and eventually had a son. Timmy was born in 2083, a part of the growing population of ‘vault babies’ that would represent the future of America. As he grew, some found Timmy to be somewhat surprising in his utter lack of ability and skill in almost any field, especially given how accomplished his parents were. It wasn’t just that he was clumsy, uncoordinated or a slow learner, but instead that he proved to be completely incompetent at just about anything he tried. Timmy only barely scraped by during his education and somehow managed to flunk his GOAT, despite the fact that it should have at least assigned him some default position. Timmy was eventually sorted into food service simply because there was a single opening that needed to be filled, but even then there was some reluctance towards letting him near kitchen utensils. It didn’t help that Timmy developed a number of habits that were not exactly useful towards his future. For example, he began licking the terminals of batteries to get a buzz. This habit escalated to the point that he was caught out trying to lick the vault’s reactor to see what would happen. Another time he was caught trying to make out with a Mister Handy. He managed to get his head stuck in his mailbox multiple times. One year while setting up the Christmas tree he managed to tie himself to it with the string lights. And so on. As Reclamation day approached, Timmy showed the same lack of skill and competence in those areas that would be needed in rebuilding America as he did with everything else. He ‘died’ numerous times during survival training exercises, including once only a minute after it had started. The only thing he could regularly set on fire was his Vault suit. His first CAMP test build collapsed when he backed into it by accident. Another time he managed to construct a shack with no doors and him inside of it. Behind the scenes, a group of other ‘Vault babies’ had begun a betting pool as to who would die first once they all left the Vault. Naturally, Timmy was at the top of the list. When he found out, Timmy placed a huge bet on his own death. On Reclamation Day, Timmy was one of the first out the door of Vault 76. Nobody subsequently found his body within close proximity to the Vault, despite the presence of several Liberators, swarming bees and a few other hazards. This lead to the conclusion that he had somehow managed to survive for at least five minutes once outside. Either that or his body wound up somewhere that nobody could find. Personality While one could be charitable about Timmy and say that he at least tried or had good intentions, the truth was that he wasn’t even terribly likeable to begin with. For much of his life, he was remarkably lazy for a Vault Dweller and often made only the most minimal effort needed of him. Given a task, he would fulfil it in the most half-hearted, lazy way possible and then call it a day. This utter lack of dedication would come back to bite him in numerous occasions as he was often reprimanded for his inaction, but yet he could never figure out what he was doing wrong. Timmy seemed to be determined to coast by for much of his life, but at the same time, had little idea of just how incapable he was. Any attempts at constructive criticism often fell on deaf ears, or alternatively, he would only selectively hear what he wanted to hear. In his mind, Timmy developed something of an overinflated opinion of himself and his own capabilities. It also didn’t help that he was terrible at building relationships; his idea of cooperation was to ignore somebody until they had something that he needed, and then whine at them until they gave up and helped him. Or, alternatively, punched him in the face. That happened a lot. Appearance Timmy could best be described as ‘stringy’. He had long, thin limbs that seemed to be made entirely of knees and elbows and an overall slim build that his Vault Suit tended to exaggerate in a most unattractive way. His face seemed to be stuck in a permanent slack-jawed stare, not at all aided by teen acne that had lingered long after it should have been over and done with. Finally, this attractive vision was topped off with a mop of unruly blond hair that allways appeared scruffy, regardless of what he did with it. Quotes About Category:Vault Dwellers Category:Appalachia